The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparakitaho’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Mandevilla hybrida ‘Kitasun-01’, not patented. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Kitasun-01’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since February, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.